Bite
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: A Halloween night at Rex's. Movies. Humor. And some lovely blood sucking in between. Read on and find out. (#3 Fusionfall one shot; modern AU. Ben x OC. Enjoy and Happy Halloween! ;D)


**Hey guys. Happy Halloween!**

 **So, this is just something I came up with since last week. That and my love for Ben is still there. ;)**

 **So enjoy!**

* * *

Rex's place was indeed cozy as the gang's Halloween marathon commenced. Since Six and Holiday were out for the night, Rex and the gang had the place to themselves. Decorations hung outside the exterior of the two story house as commotion took place inside.

Lance and Ilana occupied the love seat while Newton sat on the floor with his legs laid out and his back on the seat. Blossom and Bubbles hugged each other as Buttercup stuffed down tons of candy. Rex laid down on the middle couch with a bowl of popcorn in his lap, while his best bud Noah took some from his spot on the floor. The last couch was occupied with Gwen and Kevin; his arm around her securely, and Ben and Ge were on the other side with a blanket covering them; him hugging her from behind. All eyes were on the TV screen as the 1978 version of Halloween was on, jumping when Michael Myers comes out the closet to grab Bob.

Well, everyone except Lance. "Typical," he muttered.

"No, the blood is all wrong! That's too red, not dark enough! Why do they keep doing that?" Noah complained.

"Wait, here it comes." Rex warned.

Everyone else jumps and some cry out when Myers stabs Bob.

"That's so typical. Of course he'd do that to him." Buttercup said with her mouth stuffed.

"How can you guys watch this junk over and over?" Lance jabbed.

"Lance!" Ilana glared.

"I'm just saying. There's better things to watch."

"I fail to see the point in this." Newton stated, getting a pat on the shoulder from Lance.

"Nothing beats good old fashioned guts." Buttercup mused, making her sisters groan before they excused themselves to get more drinks to sedate their ill stomachs.

"Well, in the 2007 version, there's even more blood and guts." Noah added, sharing some of her candy.

"Cause it takes a man to do something like that. Slice and dice and whatnot." Kevin said.

"Or a man's mentality. Women are just as capable." Gwen countered.

"It'd be one hell of a woman." Kevin muttered, looking down at her before kissing her forehead.

"Ugh, even in the midst of total hell, they always have to add some mushiness to the mix." Noah moaned.

Rex paused the movie. "Okay, I need a stretch. And more snacks. Noah, you in?" He then noticed him distracted by Buttercup, zoning out. "Or I'll go alone, okay. I'll be right back."

"Aw dude, you so jinxed it!" Ben teased, smirking.

"Yeah bud, you forgot the rules!" Noah called over his shoulder.

"What rules?" Lance asked.

Everyone froze and looked over to Lance. That's when Noah lost it. "Oh my God, you don't know the rules?"

"Here we go again," Rex muttered as he left.

OOO

And cue in Georgethe's phone ringing. Once she checked the caller ID, she frowned. "I gotta take this." She pulled out of Ben's arms to get up and move to the hallway as she answered. Ben glanced at her curiously while Gwen and Kevin exchanging knowing looks. She sounded soft and defending at first. Then it escalated to her arguing to the other line. Ben's eyes narrowed in suspicion, quickly piercing together who it was.

He should have known that Anakin wasn't that keen on letting her come here tonight. Overly protective or not, whatever was going on with them was not comfortable. Ben saw her hanging up and leaning against the wall, only able to see part of her face. She looked tired. Tired of all of it. Ben quickly got up and was able to catch her as she fell into his arms, fatigued.

"Hey! Are you okay?"

She looked up to him and he could see her frowning, eyes drooping and face flushed. "I – I need to lie down."

"Okay." He wrapped an arm around her waist as she leaned into his side. He led her down the hall, passing by the kitchen arch to see Rex grabbing an armful of bags of chips, dip and soda bottles to call out to him. "Hey, is it okay if we use the guest room upstairs?"

Rex grinned. "Oh, some alone time, huh?"

Ge buried her face in his shoulder as Ben gave a slight frown. "We just need to talk."

"Whatever you say, dude." Ben rolled his eyes but thanked his bud before the pair went upstairs, hearing Rex holler, "On with the show!"

Once they entered the guest room, Ge sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, covering her face. Ben was already playing out the future conversation in his head. He sat next to her and rubbed her back, trying to ease her.

"Tell me."

"He's biting about my curfew. Tempted to come over here and bring me back himself. Regretting letting me come in the first place. You know, the usual." She put her hands down in her lap and looked at them. "I just don't understand why he can't let me be free and happy like everyone else. I mean, Ahsoka gets to be as reckless as him yet she doesn't get scolded that much! What the fudge?!"

Ben stifled a chuckle. "Fudge?"

"Yeah. I can't swear." Ben chuckled. "What? I like fudge. And having fun. And hanging out with our friends. And you!" Ben blushed pink but grinned nonetheless. "What? Wasn't it obvious?" He rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly. "God, you guys are so blind."

"Blind as bats, you mean." Ben teased.

She smiled slightly but then frowned. "I mean, what is he so worked up about? He doesn't trust me ... does he?"

"Hey, of course he does. He has every reason to be protective. It just means -"

"-That he's completely lost his marbles?"

"More like he cares about you so much and out of harm's way."

She looked up to see he meant it. She couldn't help the warm smile; feeling herself remember that the general himself saved her life. Anakin practically took in her when she lost her folks. Even if they just met that tragic rainy night, he couldn't leave a helpless ten year old all by herself. But that's a story for another time.

She sighed but nodded. "You're right."

"As always."

She grinned. "You brat." She flopped back on the bed, grabbing Ben's hand and tugging him down with her. In the rustle, the zipped edge on her collar scratched her neck so she hissed.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked. That's when he spotted a red line on the side of her neck, a small dot of blood seeping out.

"The zipper must have cut me. I moved too quickly. I'll be fine." She noticed his eyes on something else. Narrowed but craving. "Uh, Ben, what are you – " She stopped mid sentence when she felt lips on her neck. She felt a stinging yet intimate feeling pulsing within her. She gasped then started letting out soft breaths as Ben sucked the blood out of the cut.

"Ben," she breathed out, her lips curving up.

"Ssh." He whispered, making her giggle from the tingling sensation. He licked it dry, making her move her hips to feel him closer. He groaned just as she sighed.

"I told you to shush." He chuckled.

"You started it." She teased, shoving him playfully.

"Hey!" He smirked before grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. "You're a handful."

"It comes with the package." She mumbled. But he still heard and laughed before going back to her neck, kissing it sweetly. She hummed at the touch.

"And I love every bit of it." He murmured in her skin and she shifted to feel more of him, making him smirk before he littered every inch of her neck with small nips, long sucks and warm licks. She shivered under him as she whined out his name.

"Ben!" Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him flushed against her. He let out a startled gasp before leaning back to stare at her intensely, showing a smug smirk. "I – I need a minute!" She tried sitting up, taking deep breaths as her face still red. But he pushed her down, sucking the same cut on her neck. "Oh jeez, Ben! You're not a vampire!"

"But I could be one." He sucked harder, making her moan. "I got to say, your blood is tasty."

"Shut up." she whined, kicking his side with her thigh lightly.

"It's true." He chuckled.

She wrapped her legs around him finally and pulled hard, making him yelp and fall on top of her. She grabbed his jacket sleeves, tugging them down and tossing it aside. He was able to get up and lean on his arms when she started feeling them. She grinned. "Working out?"

He grinned and shrugged "Soccer practice."

"Which makes me wonder what lies under …" She started pulling his shirt up when he ripped off her black jacket to reveal her shoulder-less black and white top.

"Not before I get my fill." He sucked again, making her giggle helplessly as he kissed every inch of skin down to her bare shoulders. "You may be late for curfew after all. You're mine now." He let out a grunt when she kicked him in the thigh. "You know what I mean!"

"Do I really?"

He pulled back looking down at her, raising a brow. "You girls are so cryptic." She started sucking his neck too, making him smirk and groan. "But you're still so good."

"Now, I wonder what your blood tastes like." She murmured before slyly smiling as she bit him hard. He shouted a bit as she tasted his blood. "You taste good too. And don't get any funny ideas. We're nowhere near that point yet." She later pointed at.

"Damn, I was close." He joked before he felt her blood red lips on his, smirking as the conversation died out from their usual heated make out. He held her by the waist as her hands ran through his hair, pulling them deeper into a steaming, mixed onslaught of emotions, bloody lips pressed together.

OOO

They both cleaned up and made it downstairs; him holding her hand as he led the way, when they spotted the others in the living room. The movie was over and they were now asking each other horror themed questions.

"Chest sliced by Freddy's knives or chainsawed by Leatherface?" Rex asked.

"Neither." Blossom protested for her and Bubbles who was clutching her sister's arm.

"Hmm, Leatherface is more gory …" Noah spoke.

"But Freddy can kill you in your sleep. Fatal nap times anyone?" Buttercup pointed out.

"Okay. How about … Ghostface or Chucky?" Rex asked.

"Ghostface is more modern, more down to our level." Ilana said.

"But Chucky's a doll! He can sneak around and you won't know he right's next to you." Kevin argued.

"Both seem stupid to me." Lance grumbled.

"Okay, Mr. Loner. What do you suggest?" Noah asked annoyed.

"For this night to be over."

Ben sat on the couch and pulled Ge down, making her land in his lap. "Hey!" She giggled. He smirked before wrapping his arms around her waist, watching the group. Lance and Noah bickering, Ilana and Buttercup trying to ease them down, and everyone else was watching.

He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "You know you're my favorite person ever, right?"

She turned to face him, smiling, "Why?"

He smiled back, "You're the only one that makes me feel so much at once. They say vampires don't have hearts. Well," his hand reached up her neck as she craned her face, "You make me feel mine." He bit his teeth on her lips lightly to draw some blood out, sucking them.

She grinned as she pulled him closer. "God, you're cheesy."

He chuckled, kissing her deeper.

Gwen smiled at the sweet scene whereas Kevin whined, "This is worse than horror!" So Ben kicked his leg hard. "Ow!"

* * *

 **I know it's not much but it's the best I can do.**

 **So, I hope you all had a great Halloween and still are. I've been sick and tired as of late.**

 **Anyway, until next time, bye guys!**

 **And Happy Halloween! ;D**


End file.
